Cardiac pacing by an artificial pacemaker provides an electrical stimulation of the heart when its own natural pacemaker and/or conduction system fails to provide synchronized atrial and ventricular contractions at rates and intervals sufficient for a patient's health. Such antibradycardial pacing provides relief from symptoms and even life support for hundreds of thousands of patients. Cardiac pacing may also provide electrical overdrive stimulation to suppress or convert tachyarrhythmias, again supplying relief from symptoms and preventing or terminating arrhythmias that could lead to sudden cardiac death.
Cardiac pacing by currently available or conventional pacemakers is usually performed by a pulse generator implanted subcutaneously or sub-muscularly in or near a patient's pectoral region. Pulse generator parameters are usually interrogated and modified by a programming device outside the body, via a loosely-coupled transformer with one inductance within the body and another outside, or via electromagnetic radiation with one antenna within the body and another outside. The generator usually connects to the proximal end of one or more implanted leads, the distal end of which contains one or more electrodes for positioning adjacent to the inside or outside wall of a cardiac chamber. The leads have an insulated electrical conductor or conductors for connecting the pulse generator to electrodes in the heart. Such electrode leads typically have lengths of 50 to 70 centimeters.
Although more than one hundred thousand conventional cardiac pacing systems are implanted annually, various well-known difficulties exist, of which a few will be cited. For example, a pulse generator, when located subcutaneously, presents a bulge in the skin that patients can find unsightly, unpleasant, or irritating, and which patients can subconsciously or obsessively manipulate or “twiddle”. Even without persistent manipulation, subcutaneous pulse generators can exhibit erosion, extrusion, infection, and disconnection, insulation damage, or conductor breakage at the wire leads. Although submuscular or abdominal placement can address some concerns, such placement involves a more difficult surgical procedure for implantation and adjustment, which can prolong patient recovery.
A conventional pulse generator, whether pectoral or abdominal, has an interface for connection to and disconnection from the electrode leads that carry signals to and from the heart. Usually at least one male connector molding has at least one terminal pin at the proximal end of the electrode lead. The male connector mates with a corresponding female connector molding and terminal block within the connector molding at the pulse generator. Usually a setscrew is threaded in at least one terminal block per electrode lead to secure the connection electrically and mechanically. One or more O-rings usually are also supped to help maintain electrical isolation between the connector moldings. A setscrew cap or slotted cover is typically included to provide electrical insulation of the setscrew. This briefly described complex connection between connectors and leads provides multiple opportunities for malfunction.
Other problematic aspects of conventional pacemakers relate to the separately implanted pulse generator and the pacing leads. By way of another example, the pacing leads, in particular, can become a site of infection and morbidity. Many of the issues associated with conventional pacemakers are resolved by the development of a self-contained and self-sustainable pacemaker, or so-called leadless pacemaker, as described in the applications cited below.
Similar to active fixation implantable leads used with conventional pulse generators, leadless pacemakers are typically fixed to an intracardial implant site by an actively engaging mechanism such as a screw or helical member that screws into the myocardium.
Leadless pacemakers are typically delivered to an intracardial implant site via a delivery system including catheters, sheaths and/or introducers. Introduction of a leadless pacemaker into the venous system and navigation of the leadless pacemaker through and past delicate tissues and anatomical structures to the implantation site is a complicated task. To achieve this task, manipulation of the sheaths, catheters and introducers relative to each other must often be precise.
Similarly, retrieval of previously implanted leadless pacemakers requires precise manipulation of the catheters, sheaths and/or introducers to secure the implanted leadless pacemaker, disengage the leadless pacemaker from the intracardial implant site, and extract the leadless pacemaker through the venous system. Absent sufficient control and precision during the retrieval process, damage to one or more of the leadless pacemaker, the cardiac tissue of the implant site, and the venous system may result.
There is a need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate, precise manipulation of a leadless pacemaker delivery and systems for purposes of both implanting and removing leadless pacemakers from intractardial implant sites.